


The Human Heart

by Hatter_and_his_tea



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Dearly Beloved, Gen, General, Some Ideas, almost drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 07:14:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10962333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatter_and_his_tea/pseuds/Hatter_and_his_tea
Summary: The human heart, as strong as they can be, is made of fragile little beings.





	The Human Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired when listening to Dearly Beloved. This is a drabble-ish, exploration of Sora, Sora's mother, and the world around Sora.
> 
> Hopefully you like it.

_“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join….”_

_“Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness…”_

-

The first thing that he remembered was how warm his mother’s hand was. It was as warm as the yellow dot in the sky, and as wide as the blue coloured sky. He was only one year old then, barely able to walk or talk. His world was his mother. 

The human heart, as strong as they can be, is made of fragile little beings. They have said that our bodies are made from the stars. If that is what it is, then we are, in a way, interconnected through time and space. No matter how far apart, our heart will connect to one another.

- 

_“Good boy Sora.” His mother praised him._

_“Such strong little man you are.” His mother told him._

 -

The first time he met Riku, he knew they were going to be best friend for life. The world was slowly growing, the sky appeared larger than before, and he learned of the yellow dot’s name – the sun – it was called.

They said that the brain created emotions; that they are the one that is responsible for this aching heart. Then if it is so, he wanted to tell his brain that everything will be all right. That he will fix everything and returned everyone’s heart to normal. For he is a strong little man.

-

_“I will come back to you.” He told her._

_“Come on, Sora! Together, we can do it!” Riku told him._

-

He wondered, along with his friends, of the world outside his home. Of the danger and adventures that might await them.

He wondered if his mother missed him. He often looked to the sky again, knowing that through his heart, he is connected to his mother, no matter how far apart they are. As long as he remembered them, through the past, they become connected again.

-

_“You are my little sky.” She told him, one thunderous night._

_“I’m Sora.” He told himself._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> Hopefully you will find this somewhat interesting. I'm also not up to date, unfortunately, with Kingdom Hearts at all.. Last I played was KH2... haven't played Birth by Sleep even. So this doesn't really belonged to any particular stuffs.. I guess.
> 
> Comments / Kudos are appreciated.


End file.
